


Animals

by LadyGerbilLuna



Series: Avengers: The Sounds of Life [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chasing, M/M, Playing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGerbilLuna/pseuds/LadyGerbilLuna
Summary: ~Maybe you think that you can hideI can smell your scent for miles~Steve decides to help train Tony in a very special way...





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ Indicates Lyrics by Maroon 5

~~Baby, I'm preying on you tonight~~

It certainly began innocently enough. The Avengers sat, in various states of awake, eating breakfast. Or, in Tony's case, forced eating, while drinking as much coffee as possible without the others stealing it. 

Though he ate the pancakes, with a few nudges...

“I was thinking of playing a little game,” said Steve, looking right at him. Tony opened his mouth, and kept it open. 

Clint nearly spit out his milk, and started coughing. 

“Dude, really?” asked Sam.

And Steve smirked at him; not smiling, smirking. 

“The goal,” continued Steve, as if all eyes weren't staring at him, “is to stay away from me as long as possible...without your suit.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tony finally managed to say. 

“Nope,” replied Steve. “You rely on the suit, and I know you sometimes...avoid practice. I thought you might like a bit of a game instead.” 

Steve licked his lips, the bastard. 

“Maybe I want to be caught?” Tony heard a few groans around the table, but to be fair, this conversation threw him off. 

“But would the reward be as sweet?”

Captain America was not the epitome of purity... 

Steve leaned back in his chair. “The other Avengers can help you. Don't get caught.”

The words were the Captain's orders, but his eyes, focused on him, were the dark looks of the predator he could become. Tony shivered, and gave just the barest nod.

“You have 1 hour and 15 minutes head start,” said the Captain. “You might want to change.”

And the smirk returned.

~~Hunt you down, eat you alive~~

She followed him to the penthouse. Normally, the other Avengers avoided interrupting him, and gave him privacy. 

“You need something loose,” said Natasha. 

“I'm going to lose this very fast, aren't I?” 

They both raced. Though the idea of getting caught by Steve enticed him, he knew that the goal really was to stay away as long as possible. 

“You'll get farther than you think with our help.”

She riffled through his things, throwing him a t-shirt and yoga pants, the loose kind that clung to his ankles instead of the skintight ones. After his meltdown with the Avengers reunion with her, he didn't feel uncomfortable in his various states of undress anymore. 

“When did I get yoga pants?” he asked, tugging them on.

“Bought them,” she said, putting a beanie on his head. “We're going to start training after this. I know you're more flexible than you let on.”

He glared at her. “Did you know about this idea?”

“Yes,” she said, tugging at his arm when he finally managed to get his sneakers on. 

“FRIDAY, up,” said Natasha. 

“Since you know about this game, what are the rules? Other than me not being allowed to use my armor.”

“We're allowed to help you get as far away as possible, except Bruce for obvious reasons, and to distract Steve if you need to get away. We're not restricted like you are, and can use any non-lethal weapons and attacks against him, and no damage to buildings and/or people. Once he's beaten us, and he will, we can no longer help you.”

“And we're going up for...what? The Quinjet?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. 

Sam stood there, armor on. 

“Did everyone know about this except me?” 

“Basically,” replied Sam, grabbing Tony's arm. “Hang on.”

Tony screamed every curse word he knew as Sam flew him across from the towers to a different set of roofs. 

“Wait,” Sam said, then flew off. 

“You fucking asshole! Fuck you!”

It only took a few more minutes for Natasha to join him. 

“Follow,” she said, and led him over the rooftops, sometimes spy style, sometimes with Sam's assistance. 

He heard the ping of his phone.

“Time's up,” the text said. 

“Fuck,” replied Tony. “He's on his way.”

“Keep moving,” Natasha replied. 

They did, silently making their way, but Tony knew that Steve was one persistent asshole, and would eventually catch up, even if he had one flier and a super spy. 

They continued moving for a while, silently. He looked over the edge, and for just a moment saw Steve looking up at them, smile stretching across his face.

“Oh fuck,” said Tony.

Natasha grabbed his arm, and pulled him a different direction, as the Captain had the nerve to parkour his way up the building. 

Tony had a second to see Steve pull himself onto the roof top before Sam attacked. Natasha led him down a fire escape. 

“Am I the victim or the prize here?” asked Tony.

Natasha snorted, once more leading him in a zigzag of streets. 

“Sam down,” came the text. 

They walked into a busy mall, dancing around the many people around them. 

“Oooo, cheeseburgers...”

With a smack to the back of the head, Natasha yanked him away. Tony thought, for just a moment, he saw Steve, before being pulled into a department store. He almost resented the manhandling, except he liked this thrill, the idea of Steve hunting him. 

Thank goodness he hadn't entirely slacked on training...

Natasha pushed him into a dressing room, winked, and said, “Good luck,” before disappearing.

A whistle made him look up. 

“You've got to be kidding me?” Tony asked, even as he took Clint's hand and was pulled up into the vents.

Clint snickered, but didn't reply. 

They had this all planned out. Tony wondered how long they'd been planning this. 

After a few minutes, Clint gave him a gentle nudge, and began to move. Tony hoped they didn't plan to spend the whole time hidden. 

They didn't. Clint led him out, and then out of the mall. 

“Nat's down,” he said, as they walked quickly. “Apparently she decided to get a cheeseburger with Steve.”

“Bastards,” replied Tony. “They better get me one.”

“Not a hotdog?”

“Oh, fuck you, Barton.”

Clint snickered again. It was nice, Tony realized, to be able to hang around the other Avengers again...

“Up the ladder,” said Clint.

“You're not coming with me, and fuck you, Clint. Stop taking everything I say as dirty.”

The archer continued to snicker, mirthful tears in his eyes, even as Tony scrambled up.

Vision met him at the top.

“Hey, buddy.”

“Sir. Shall we?”

Once again, they were racing across the rooftops, Vision helping him go between buildings.

“Spiderman down,” came the text.

“Huh, didn't know the kid joined us,” said Tony.

“He was the distraction, dressed as close as possible to you, to lead the Captain away.”

“They better have my cheeseburger,” mumbled Tony, even as they continued to leap and fly across the roofs. 

At one point, Tony looked over and saw the blur racing towards them. 

“Down, sir.”

Tony scrambled down the ladder.

Bucky leaned casually against the wall, one eyebrow raised. Silently, Tony followed him. 

“Vision down.”

Bucky stopped. “Keep going, on your own. I'll keep him off ya as long as possible.”

“Thanks, Barnes!” 

“That's Bucky to ya!”

Tony grinned as he raced off, weaving through the alleys. It took longer to get the notification when Steve took Bucky down. Hopefully they hadn't destroyed anything much in the process.

He walked into the streets, looking around. 

Wanda grabbed him by the arm, put another beanie on his head, and walked with him.

“Keep moving,” she whispered, then let him go.

He didn't know what her plan was, but he kept moving, weaving through the crowd, and finally getting a bearing on where he was. It took quite a while before he got the notification that Steve took Wanda down. She probably used her powers to distract him. At least he managed to inhale some food along the way. 

Steve tracked him down again in the alleyways, and nearly managed this time to grab him before a few arrows zoomed in-between them. 

The look Steve gave him was filled with hunger and longing, before he made his way above to take Clint out.

The game was almost done. 

Tony gasped as he was grabbed, and his back slammed into the wall.

“Finally,” he said. A chuckle, and a bite to the neck was his reply. 

“Not going to fight?” asked Steve. “You should...”

Tony snorted, but kicked out anyway. It felt somewhat like kicking a boulder, and he glared. 

“Are we done picking on Tony today?” Tony snapped.

“Maybe,” Steve breathed, leaning forward to kiss him.

~~Just like animals~~

Steve tossed him onto the bed. Tony yelped, then glared again. Smirking, Steve crawled onto the bed, and Tony's eyes widened. It really was like watching a tiger stalk its prey, and Tony really wasn't certain he enjoyed being the deer. 

Oh, who was he kidding? 

He let Steve lean down towards him before using as much force as possible to push him aside with his foot. At the same time, he rolled away, getting on his feet. Steve nodded, once, to show approval. 

Tony knew for a fact that in normal circumstances, he wouldn't have budged the man. 

He took two steps before he found himself against the wall. This time, he moaned, and he felt the shiver coarse through Steve's body.

“Fuck, Tony...”

Steve's hands slipped under the pants to cup his ass, and then pulled them down, fingers teasing as the clothes from his lower half slide down and off. 

With a snarl, Tony tore the buttons off of Steve's shirt as he yanked it open. They paused for a moment, both of them staring at the other, and Tony watched as Steve's eyes dilated. 

Easily, like lifting a cup, Steve pulled him up as he leaned forward, devouring his mouth in a kiss, and Tony wrapped his legs around the muscled torso so that the Captain could undo his own pants. He thought he heard a cap pop open, but found himself distracted by the lovely neck he bit in retaliation for everything. 

Tony barely managed not to hit his head into the wall as Steve slide into him, instead clawing the muscled back. With a groan, Steve thrust the rest of the way in.

He didn't pause, starting a brutal pace that caused Tony to shout on each thrust in, moaning with each slide out. Steve grunted with each push of his hips, nipping at his neck.

It took an embarrassingly short time for Tony to come, and he thought maybe he passed out for a second. His muscles tightened, and he felt Steve bite him hard on the neck as he came, grinding into him, and growling softly. Steve held him, his muscles quivering as they slowly slide down the wall to the floor. 

Tony blinked a few times, trying to string some brain cells together.

“Best training ever,” he finally managed. Steve chuckled.


End file.
